Bite the Bullet
by emmish
Summary: Noctis stakes his claim. *Sequel to 'Chirapsia.' *
1. Chapter 1

"Prom, what's your favourite colour?"

Everybody in the Regalia turned their attention to the Prince that they had assumed was sleeping. Ignis glanced into the rear-view mirror, Gladio raised his head from his well-worn book, and Prompto twisted in his seat. Noctis' eyes were lightly closed, his expression peaceful, as he rested his chin on one palm, leaning heavily against the rear door of the Regalia. In the muggy, dry heat, the convertible roof was down, and a pleasing, if warm breeze, was buffeting them all as they sped along an uneventful highway.

"You mean you don't know?" the blond chuckled, grinning back at his best friend, who was smirking. "I'm disappointed, dude."

"No, I don't know. You don't know mine, either."

"It's purple."

"…Oh."

"Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason," Noctis shrugged vaguely, his eyes still closed.

"Man, you are totally up to something," Prompto reprimanded fondly, and Gladio snorted in agreement, going back to his book. "I like bluey-green, you know? Like the sea," Prom grinned.

"Cool."

And with that, the brief conversation seemed to be over. Chuckling to himself, Prompto turned back in his sun-warmed leather seat to face the open road ahead, whilst Noctis snuggled himself more comfortably against the door, letting out a sleepy sigh.

* * *

When they arrived at Hammerhead, Noctis seemed disturbingly awake, with a curious intensity on his face. He casually skulked out of the car and proceeded to fill the gas tank, scratching distractedly at the slight sunburn that was irritating his pale cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He saw Gladio and Ignis get out to stretch their legs, chatting away and heading in the direction of the diner for cold drinks.

Prompto sidled up to him, fidgeting with his wristband and clearing his throat as he leaned in close.

"Hey…you wanna…go for a walk or something?"

Noctis smirked, and narrowed his indigo eyes at him. "You mean, 'do you wanna go make out?'" he murmured.

Blushing, but glad that Noctis had gotten the hint, Prom nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Missed ya."

The Prince was tempted to tease him, but he couldn't help but agree. Since they had left Galdin Quay two days ago, there had been precious little opportunity for them to spend any private time together, as the last two nights on the road had involved camping, and daylight hours were packed with foraging, fighting and fishing.

With Prompto sighing in his sleep and warm and wriggly in his arms, yet unable to do anything about it, Noctis now had yet another reason to dislike the four-person tent and their sojourns under the stars.

Noctis shrugged instead. "…Thought you'd wanna see Cindy while we're here," he said with ostensible calmness but a distinctly bitter tone. The fact of the blond's crush on the female mechanic had been a sore spot for Noct ever since the very beginning of their trip, long before he and Prompto had made their feelings for each other known.

"C'mon Noct, don't start that again," Prom whined. "You know that wasn't serious."

"Hm." Noctis shrugged ambiguously. "…Kay, gimme a minute. I've got something I need to do first. Come with me," he instructed, beckoning the photographer towards the garage after he had slotted the gas pump back into place. Feeling faintly, instinctively worried, Prompto trotted after him, both of them wincing against the stark, hot setting sun that burned the cluttered forecourt.

* * *

Knuckling sweat from his hairline, Noctis approached the lofty garage, relieved at the cool shade that drenched them as they both crossed the threshold.

"Hey, Cindy?" Noctis called to the buxom blonde, who was tinkering with something large, metallic and oily upon a scarred workbench.

She looked up with a sweet, bright smile, a smudge of dirt on her nose. "Oh hey, boys! What can I do ya for today?" She wiped her hands on a rag on the workbench, and approached them with swaying hips.

"I wanna paint the Regalia."

"Again?" She chuckled. "Well sure thing, honey. What coat d'ya fancy?"

Noctis glanced at Prompto, who looked supremely uncomfortable and hadn't said a word.

"Uh…bluey-green. Like the sea," the Prince told her.

"Hm…now let me see, that'd be the Bright Emerald," she nodded, fetching him a glossy printed card from a drawer and pointing it out to him. "What do ya think?"

"Prom?" Noctis insisted, nudging his best friend. "It's for you after all."

The blond's face was a picture, strained and red, the shade of his skin making his cobalt eyes appear especially blue in contrast. He swallowed noisily before stuttering. "I…it's…really pretty, Noct. But I-"

"We'll take it," Noct told her firmly.

"Sure thing, handsome. Hang around, I'll be as quick as I can."

"Come on, Prom. Let's go _hang around,"_ Noct drawled, giving Prompto his most shameless, predatory stare and slightly vampiric grin.

"I…uh…right," the blond muttered feebly, yelping as he was given a sharp slap on the backside before being ushered from the cool, oily-smelling garage and back onto the dusty, baking forecourt.


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't…you shouldn't have done that, Noct," Prompto fretted, nibbling upon his thumbnail as they wandered out across the sun-baked tarmac, in the direction of the diner.

"Why not? I want to do things for you. You deserve it."

"It's just kinda…over the top," Prompto shrugged. "What're Iggy and Gladio gonna say?"

"Don't tell me you've suddenly started caring what they think," Noctis groused.

"No, I…but it's really a bad idea to start, you know…showing off the fact that we're sort of together."

"You keep saying that. I don't understand you."

"You're getting married to a woman, Noct! The Oracle, no less! You can't be…photographed or whatever, messing about with some random guy!"

"I've told you, it's not a real marriage. It's a political arrangement. _Everybody_ has worked that out already."

"You're still expected to, I don't know… _pretend_ to be happily married. You don't need _me_ to tell you that."

Noctis' pout was now superlative, and his arms were crossed tight over his chest as they argued in the middle of the diner's car park. "So what do _you_ want?"

"I love you to bits, Noct. But we don't have to be… _obvious_ about it."

Stubbornly, Noct stared at him, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. "I'm not talking about…press and media and stuff. I want…normal people to know that you're taken. That you're mine."

"Normal people don't give a crap about me," Prompto laughed in disbelief. "You got no worries there, dude."

"They're not exactly swarming after me wanting pictures and autographs either," Noct pointed out. "How many people have _actually_ recognised me on this trip?"

"But- "

Noctis issued another searching, impenetrable stare. "Just kiss me once. Right now."

With a discomfited sigh and a quick scope of the surrounding (fairly empty) rest stop, Prompto hooked a hand behind Noct's neck and planted a quick, hard kiss on his mouth, before backing off hastily, blushing and looking down.

"See? World's still turning," Noctis shrugged.

"Noct, I don't wanna fight about this now. Please? Let's just…go get some food. And then…" he trailed off suggestively.

"…I can pop your clutch and we can go for a sweet ride."

" _Gods_ , Noct, that was awful," Prom laughed sweetly, shaking his head. "Sounds so wrong coming outta your mouth."

"Unlike your name," Noct purred.

"…I have to agree with you there," the blond chuckled, giving Noctis a fond little punch on the arm as they wandered into the diner.

* * *

"I concur with Prompto on this subject. Most strenuously, in fact," Ignis was saying, as he listened to the Prince finish his rant at the diner's slightly sticky booth half an hour later. "It would be _very_ wise to act cautiously in this endeavour. Nobody is going to keep the pair of you apart, but positive public opinion is _crucial_ to have on your side, Noct."

"So they'd hate me just because Prom is a guy?" Noct continued to complain, frowning and fiddling with his half-full soda bottle.

"Not at all. They wouldn't be upset because he's male, or because he's a civilian. But they _would_ be appalled to know that you are cheating on your fiancée. Regardless of the fact that it's an arranged marriage, that sort of behaviour is understandably frowned upon."

"You gotta think about it as a part of your duties," Gladio shrugged. "If you think you can wander around hand-in-hand with Blondie, you're living in a fairytale. Get real, you know better than that by now."

Prompto sat in the corner of the booth beside Noct, listening rather resignedly to the conversation.

"…I'm not happy about any of this," Noctis grumbled, practically radiating discontent.

"Obviously," Ignis noted. "We will do our best to facilitate your relationship, as will your father and the rest of the Palace, I'm sure. You know full well that your…preference is already common knowledge. But in order for us to do that, you need to meet us halfway."

"…Did you, like…" Prompto started, directing his curious words at Noct. "I mean…you didn't just wander up to your dad one day and say you liked dudes, did you?" If Noctis was so flippant in his openness about their new relationship, perhaps he had similarly had no qualms about announcing his sexuality.

"Hah! Far from it," Gladio chuckled, as the Prince started turning heatedly red under his sunburn. "He was caught jerking off to a gay mag. Clichéd, right?"

"No way!" Prompto giggled, whilst Ignis rubbed his temples in embarrassment.

"I'm gonna kill you, Gladio," Noctis hissed under his breath, the threat somewhat dampened by the heroic blush on his pale face.

"You wouldn't even make a scratch, punk."

"Prom, shoot him for me," Noctis ordered.

"No can do, Noct. Sorry."

" _Uggh_ ," the Prince sighed melodramatically, banging his forehead against the table, the sound muffled by the soft dark hair that fell in his eyes. "You guys suck."

"Even me?" Prompto asked playfully.

" _Especially_ you," Noctis murmured, turning his head with a lewd wink. "Or did you forget that cave in the Quay already…"

"Boys, that's quite enough," Ignis intersected, holding up his gloved hands to prevent the conversation deteriorating any further.

"There are some things we _don't_ need to know," Gladio agreed, before downing half of his cool soda.

* * *

"…Noctis, where is the car?" Ignis said with frightening calmness and a cool gaze as they exited the diner, the sticky sunset temperatures finally starting to cool down.

"Cindy's fixing her up."

"…And will it be ready by tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah," Noctis shrugged. "Well…probably. Maybe."

Prompto was grinning at the pair of them devolving into an argument, when Gladio tapped him on the shoulder and gestured him close, looking conspiratorial.

"Don't say I never do anything for ya," he told the blond, pulling a slim box from his back pocket and ushering it into Prom's hand.

The gunner frowned, reading the box, before gasping and spluttering. "Gladio! We don't need these! We're not sleeping together!"

"Well, when the time comes, you'll have no excuse not to play safe, kiddo." Before the mortified photographer could contest the dubious gift any further, Gladio strolled away, joining the bickering Prince and advisor.

Prompto flustered and fidgeted with the box of condoms, looking around for a bin in which to get rid of them. If they didn't have protection, he wouldn't actually have to make excuses about not wanting to have full sex – it would be out of the question anyway.

When he couldn't see a trashcan, but he could see Noctis beginning to turn and look back for him, he hurriedly opened his camera case and slipped the box into one of the empty side pockets designed for carrying memory cards and extra lenses. Zipping it up with finality and doing his best to forget the entire incident, he gave Noct a little wave before jogging to catch up to the rest of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

`"What did Gladio want?" Noctis murmured to his best friend, casually ignoring the continued voluble frustrations of his advisor just behind him, bemoaning the current lack of transportation.

"Ah, ya know…he wanted to make sure we were gonna behave," Prompto replied with a flirty wink, not exactly lying.

"Can't promise that," Noctis drawled, smirking to himself. "Time's come, dude. Get ready to rumble," he muttered, snaking a hand around Prompto's narrow waist.

The gunner extricated himself hurriedly. "Sheesh, how many times to I have to tell you? Out of sight!" he reprimanded in exasperation.

"You're no fun," Noctis complained, with an impressive, dour pout. "Fine. Follow me."

* * *

The Prince glanced over back over his shoulder with a fiendish grin, beckoning the blond towards him with one curled finger as they rounded the back of the forecourt buildings, approaching a tall water tower. Prompto giggled self-consciously but trotted to catch up to him just as Noctis leaned one hand as sultrily as he could on the metal strut of the water tower.

"Ah, _shit_!" The Prince exclaimed, ripping his palm away from the sun-sizzled burning metal of the strut, gasping and shaking his hand in pain.

"Noct! Gods," Prompto uttered, his elfin features twitching with amusement at the same time that his eyes were softening with pity. "Come 'ere, klutz."

Noctis raised one eyebrow as his best friend took a hold of his wrist, winked at him, and then lowered his mouth to kiss his sore palm. The Prince didn't know whether the gunner's intention was to soothe, or to flirt, but it was usurped regardless when Prompto sniggered against his hand, giving it a very clumsy, affectionate smooch.

"Tease," Noct murmured, grinning, before he squeezed his fingers and thumb to playfully smoosh Prompto's cheeks together. The gunner yowled in annoyance.

"Dude, I thought you _wanted_ to make out! You're going the wrong way about it," Prompto chuckled.

"Yeah, but you're cute when you're pissed off."

"Does that mean you're always gonna be bullying me?"

"Only a bit. Only 'cos I like you," Noctis informed him, laughing.

"Hmm," Prompto replied, rolling his eyes doubtfully.

"You look even cuter when you're coming," Noct added in a deep, secretive murmur, and he smiled triumphantly when Prompto's face flamed and he coughed in embarrassment.

"You're a deviant, your Highness."

"You love it."

"Yep, afraid to say I do," Prompto agreed. "Gods forgive me."

* * *

Noctis was holding Prompto's sweat-damp hand tightly, pulling him with single-minded direction towards a dilapidated little hut a few hundred feet behind the main concourse of Hammerhead.

The blond had offered a few half-hearted refutations, but by the time they were half-way between the quietened garage and the isolated shack, he was thrilling forcefully, almost painfully, with the effort of holding back from jumping Noct as soon as humanly possible.

"Noct…I think I'm ready," Prompto muttered, eyes cool with purpose, yet sparking with need as he seized the Prince's biceps and forcibly spun him around, licking his lips.

"We're nearly there," Noctis reminded the blond, nodding toward the unspoken designated hideout, but he was abruptly silenced by a sudden, ferocious kiss, Prompto's tiny little noise of relief and dizzy assent vibrating against his lips. Staggering back slightly with surprise, the Prince soon pushed his hands under the back of Prompto's tank top, sliding over summer-sticky skin, before smoothing down roughly under his waistband to squeeze his backside hard.

The gunner seethed out a hiss of delight, and pushed his spread fingers deeply into Noct's soft black hair, bringing his fingers back together sharply to give a tingling tug at the roots.

"Gods, yes, that's perfect," Noctis muttered breathlessly against Prompto's eager lips, which nipped and sucked at his own mouth relentlessly.

They both flinched reactively as far-distant thunder exploded somewhere over the rugged horizon dominated by sun-baked mountains.

They both chuckled as Prompto asked, "Why is there a thunderstorm every time we get busy?"

"Maybe it's the Gods' way of cheering us on," Noctis shrugged playfully.

"Oh, don't say that, dude! I don't wanna imagine ol' Ramuh watching us and getting off on our make-out sessions," the blond grimaced.

"In that case, we better head that way," Noctis chuckled, taking Prompto's hand once more and leading him toward the distant shack with undisguised haste. "Don't want any spectators when we screw."

The blond paused briefly in his stride, and pulled a face. "…I don't like that. It makes it sound really seedy," he complained.

"…Okay, when we _make love_ , how's that?" Noctis offered, a small grin on his pale features.

Prompto laughed and nodded happily. "Much better."

* * *

By the time they managed to kick open the rickety wooden door, unlocked but instead rusted shut, the fervour had died down somewhat and they fell, chuckling, through the narrow doorframe in each other's arms.

Dusty, heated particles swirled furiously at the intrusion, having lain undisturbed for months, and both men coughed a little at the musty cloud and stagnant hot air inside the shack.

"…Classy," Prompto announced, deadpan, and Noctis laughed and gave him an affectionate shove.

"Better than nothing," he reasoned, pulling the gunner close to him once more in the stifling gloom, giving him a firm kiss.

"I can't breathe," Prompto complained as their mouths disconnected, and the Prince rolled his eyes, before bashing the rotten slats that shuttered the three glassless windows with his palm, inviting in evening light and some much-needed fresh air. One of the shutters disconnected from its rusted hinges completely, tumbling onto the baked ground outside.

"Better?" Noctis asked, one eyebrow raised under sweat-damp hair.

"Much," his best friend replied brightly, sitting down against the wall with a grunt and dusting himself off. "But I don't think we're gonna get much done in these conditions," he grinned.

"Agreed," Noctis concurred grudgingly. "I'll get Gladio to take Iggy for some beers later. Give us some time to ourselves in the camper."

"Good plan."

"Naturally," Noct smirked.

Prompto sighed and stretched as Noctis sat down beside him, giving him a warm, slightly salty smooch. A strong beam of evening desert sun lancing through one of the large, airy windows picked out the faintest silvery highlights in the Prince's black hair, and Prompto petted it fondly.

"…So…gonna tell me about this old boyfriend then?" Noctis said casually.

"…You're not gonna let this drop, are you?" Prompto sighed again.

"Nope."

With a defeated groan, the blond cleared his throat. "Fine. But after this I don't wanna talk about it again."

"Got it," Noctis nodded, shifting a little closer in anticipation and rewarding the reluctant gunner with a peck on his freckled cheek.

"…Remember in high school…when you took a few months out to go with your dad on that royal tour thing?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I was missing you like crazy but that's besides the point. One day I was coming out of school and this older guy approached me at the gates looking like he was after something. I mean, I was kinda used to that because people were always coming up to me to ask about you, you know, get gossip or whatever. But this guy wasn't from our school, turns out he was the big brother of some girl in our class, in his twenties. I was all ready to tell him the usual spiel, that I wasn't going to be giving him any information about you or arrange a meeting or anything like that."

The blond paused, and Noctis nudged him, intrigued. "Go on."

"Well…actually it turned out he'd seen me around and basically thought I was…cute," Prompto shrugged, blushing. "I'd never had anyone actually hit on me before…I kinda agreed to go out on a date with him before I'd even thought about it, 'cos I was so flattered. And at first it was fine, and it was so easy to talk to him. Easier than talking to girls, anyway," he chuckled. "And I kinda liked him. Maybe I was just lonely, I don't know. We went out for a while and did…you know, _stuff_. But then…there was a …scary experience."

"…Yeah?" Noctis prompted.

"Well we'd been making out together, you know, but not full sex. But one day about a month later he got pushy. Like…I was kinda frightened of him. He wanted to go the whole way and I didn't, not yet anyway…he got mean and rough, and called me names and started trying to…well, force it. I managed to basically fight him off and got the hell out of there. And…that's it, really, I didn't see him again."

"…Prom…Gods, that's awful! And you never said anything to me…"

"I didn't wanna worry you. I figured I'd learned my lesson, and no real harm done."

"The guy was gonna fucking rape you!"

Prompto flinched, and frowned. "Yeah, but he didn't."

"Who is this guy? I'll find him and wreck him. I'll cut his fucking head off."

"Noct! It's all over, just leave it. That's…way in the past, okay?"

The Prince relented, very reluctantly, although he made a mental note to go back through the school registers and try and deduce the identity of the bastard. "…So…is that the only experience you've had?"

"Pretty much."

"…Shit."

"…I like girls too, don't get me wrong…and it sounds bad, but I just find it easier with guys. Girls don't like me so much."

"So, uh, you're happy with…this? It's okay with me, right?"

"Noct, I'm completely in love with you. This is perfect, honestly. Even if I _didn't_ just have crap experiences to compare it to," he laughed. "For such a vain guy you sure can be insecure sometimes," he teased fondly.

"I'm a conundrum," Noctis agreed, winking at him.

"A hot mess is more like it," Prompto grinned.

"As long as I'm hot."

"Always."

"That's okay then. So, uh…do you think you're…ready now?"

"For?"

"You know, like…going the whole way?"

Prompto bit his lip, torn between telling the truth and disappointing Noctis, and lying in order to keep him happy, at the probable risk to his own sanity. Before he was forced by the pressure of stretching seconds to answer, Noct's phone buzzed and they heard Ignis' tinny voice, signalling a message alert.

" _~I've come up with a new recipe!~"_

Noct huffed a little laugh, never failing to be amused by the recording. Prompto managed a strained grin too, unsure whether to be relieved or irritated by the interruption.

The Prince read the short message, and tapped out a reply. "He's just checking to see we haven't been eaten."

"…If we stay here any longer we might be, it's gonna be nightfall soon," Prompto suggested.

Another faint grumble of overhead thunder startled them briefly, and Noctis smiled.

"Guess that's our cue, babe."

"…'Babe?'" Prompto queried, pulling a face.

"Not good?" Noctis asked worriedly.

"…Nah…I like it, actually," the blond admitted after a moment's contemplation, giving Noct's hand a squeeze as they stood up in the dusty evening heat, brushed themselves off, and left their little shack to begin the trudge across dry desert, back towards Hammerhead.

You boyfriend's uncomfortable with extravagant gifts of affection? #NoctisProblems


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, big guy. Where's Iggy?" Noct asked bluntly as he strolled towards the long camper, where Gladio was once again immersed in his hardback. The last fierce glimmers of the setting sun were reflecting off the slightly battered camper in dazzling, eye-watering gleams.

"Talking to Cid, I think," Gladio responded evenly. Giving Noctis a searching, slightly villainous look, he added, "You sure weren't gone long. 'Prince Charmless' indeed."

"We didn't get up to anything!" Prompto insisted shrilly, whilst Noctis waved him down calmly.

"Ignore him, he's just jealous. Listen Gladio, could you do me a favour?"

"Another one?" the Shield replied flatly, though he was already folding down the corner of the page he was currently reading.

"Can you go take Iggy for some beer or something? We were kinda hoping for some alone time."

Prompto groaned extravagantly at Noct's forthright request, no evidence of shame upon the Prince's deadpan face.

"Why the hell should I do that?" Gladio asked brusquely.

"'Cos otherwise you're gonna be stuck with two super-horny guys, sharing the car, the camper, and the tent. And it's probably best to…drain the dam slowly before it bursts, if you know what I mean."

" _Noct_!" Prompto hissed, burying his scorching face in his hands at the slightly-more-visual-that-he-would-have-hoped metaphor.

"Don't tell me you don't remember what it's like, old man," Noctis added, prompting his Shield.

"At least I didn't wait till I was twenty. No wonder you can't keep it in your pants, virgin."

"Gladio, come on man," the blond intersected cautiously, sensing Noct's hackles rising and finding himself, as usual, attempting to mediate the sometimes-volatile pair. Gladio liked riling Noctis up as much as Noctis had a surprisingly short fuse when it came to jabs at his own substantial pride.

Gladio's amber eyes glared into Noct's, whose spiked black hair was practically bristling, cat-like, at the anticipation of a fight. He spoke evenly, not taking his cool gaze from the Prince.

"I'll do it, but only because I want a beer. Not 'cos I feel like doing you any favours. Seeing you trying to man up makes me gag. Prompto, don't forget that little 'present' I gave you. Make damn sure you use it."

For a split second, Prompto almost fancied that he caught the briefest glimpse of angry white sparks about Noct's head, the imagined residue of dormant MP, though the fact of dying sun lances igniting the Prince's dark hair tips could not be discounted.

"Noct…please? Let's go inside," Prompto urged, pushing his fingers into the tight clench of Nocts' right fist and giving the most substantial squeeze that he could manage between damp fingers and palm.

"…Yeah," Noctis mumbled gruffly, reciprocating with a fierce clench. "Let's."

* * *

"The hell was he talking about?" a frowning Noctis asked as soon as the metal door clicked shut behind them. "What present?"

"Oh, uh…search me. Maybe he just meant…the bed, I dunno…"

"Prompto." Noctis interrupted flatly, his slightly-sunburned arms crossed over his narrow chest. "Don't lie to me. You're no good at it."

"Is it, uh, that obvious?" Prompto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and offering a cheesy grin.

"I've known you a long time, Prom. I know you're the purest, sweetest guy I ever met. Therefore, it follows that you can't lie for shit."

Blushing and stuttering at the backhanded compliment, Prompto chuckled, fidgeting awkwardly. "Right. Well, thing is…Gladio kinda…gave me…you know, sex stuff. For sex," he iterated pathetically, hesitant to elaborate.

"…He did what now?" Noctis gawked, confused.

"You know… _protection_ ," Prompto whispered, turning away and slumping onto the large fold-out double bed that nearly spanned the entire width of the camper, kicking his legs in distracted embarrassment.

"Oh, rubbers. That's…weird," Noctis pondered, shrugging. "Handy, though."

"Is it? I dunno, it feels kinda…forced?" Prompto attempted.

"I'm not gonna force you to have sex with me," the Prince insisted, looking a little hurt.

"I don't mean it like that…it's just that…I dunno, it's like, _expected_ now," the blond shrugged, groaning in abject mortification at having to actually breach this subject.

Noctis smirked, amused. "You think we have to have sex right now just because _Gladio_ thinks it's already happening?"

"Well when you put it like _that_ , it sounds dumb," Prompto complained, as Noctis unfolded his arms and sat beside him on the flimsy bed.

"Look…Prom. I really…care about you. And I think if we did this, it'd be…something special," the Prince offered, beginning to flush a rosy-red himself, his lowered eyes darkening. "But I don't want you to think I'm like that creep in high school."

"I don't think that, Noct, seriously. But I'm still sorta hesitant."

"I get it. Really," Noctis murmured in his deep, husky tones, looking down at his hands. "But for future reference…I just…I mean, I'd really kinda like you inside me. One day. It's something I've thought about…quite a lot."

The Prince endured the following stunned silence as long as he could, and then finally glanced back at Prompto, and didn't know whether to laugh or panic at the gobsmacked expression on the freckled, elfin features.

"… _Hang_ on…inside _you_?" Prompto finally uttered, looking completely bewildered.

Not quite understanding the blond's confusion, Noctis shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "I don't see anyone _else_ around here."

"But I thought…" the gunner trailed off weakly, and his pretty lips clamped shut as he pondered this new eventuality.

"What's the problem? Does the idea freak you out?" Noctis asked him, sounding more irritated than he felt, betraying his surfacing anxiety. "I mean, we don't _have_ to do it that way…"

"No, I….I just assumed you'd wanna be…on top," Prompto shrugged.

"Why?" Noctis asked curiously.

"Uh…cos…you're a Prince?" the blond suggested, not particularly having a better answer than that.

He was warmed by Noct's rare, husky laugh. "You're an idiot, Prom."

"Hey, how do I know? Could be some unwritten rule somewhere," he chuckled.

"Like the rule that pretty blonds always take it up the ass?" Noctis teased, enjoying himself.

"Shut up man. And anyway, you were getting pretty handsy back at the Quay. I distinctly remember royal fingers trying to get involved."

"Yeah, well, I got a bit carried away. And it would still have been kinda hot to put them in there."

"…Gods, I can't _believe_ we are talking like this," Prompto revelled, shaking his head, and the Prince huffed a little laugh in agreement.

"Better than _not_ talking about it."

"Yeah, true. You think we've done enough talking now?"

" _Definitely_. First show me what Gladio gave you. Seriously, why'd he give them to you and not me?"

"Because I am clearly the more responsible and mature outta the two of us."

Noctis wanted to argue, but he had heard the same sentiments expressed by a good number of his staff, friends and even his own dad. He kept quiet, letting his pout do the talking, as he peeled off his warm black T-shirt with a sigh. Kicking off his boots and getting more comfortable, curling up against the thin, chipped wall at the head of the bed, he slowly pulled off his heavy leather glove, too. Distractedly, he rubbed at the damp and tacky skin of his usually-sheathed hand, flexing it and stretching his fingers with a sigh.

The blinds on the campers' thick glass windows were lowered, and now that the boiling sun had finally descended underneath the dusty horizon, the atmosphere inside the camper was cooler, clammier, and a little gloomy. Prompto gave Noct's bare chest a brief but intense glance as he proceeded to shuck off his own tank top with a crackle of static, and hauled off his own heavy boots, chucking them alongside Noct's by the capsule door.

Rummaging in his camera bag, he soon produced the slim cardboard box, wiggling it before the Prince's lazy gaze, before tossing it to him for his perusal. Whilst Noctis peered at the back of the box, reading its various instructions and promises of mind-blowing sex, Prompto double-checked the blinds on the windows, pulling them down as far as possible. He wasn't entirely happy with the level of light in the camper (dim and darkening as it was), but he would just have to deal with it. He pulled off his glove and armband with familiar ease, and undid his belt before accompanying the Prince on the thin mattress, wriggling closer to him and feeling inappropriately excited as he joined him in reading the back of the box.

"Seems simple enough…I think," the Prince shrugged, his bare, warm shoulder nudging Prompto's.

"Are they, you know…wet?"

"Huh? Wet?"

"Well, if they're not we're in trouble."

"I, uh…I don't think so," Noct frowned at the bright but miniscule font, his pale lips pursing.

" _Shit_ , why couldn't he give me lube as well," Prompto muttered to himself.

"I think we're lucky he gave us _anything_." The Prince pondered for a second. "Could we buy some?"

"…I doubt a mechanic's pit stop will have what we need, Noct."

"What if we just-"

"I am _not_ doing this without lubrication, Noct, I refuse to hurt you," Prompto said flatly, correctly anticipating Noctis' blasé dismissal of the item in question.

"You don't _know_ that it'll hurt…"

"I _do_."

There was a brief, awkward silence, and Noctis nodded. "Fine. Fine. I leave it in your _knowledgeable_ hands," he snickered, flinging the box aside. "Now, I'm bored of waiting. We're gonna make out. _Right_ now."

If Noct was expecting more delays or distractions, he didn't get any; much to his glee and arousal he was hugged into surprisingly muscled arms and pulled down into the lap of the giggly gunner, strong hands rummaging in his hair and across his lower back respectively.

"Much better," the Prince managed to growl in his deep, cracked voice, before sighing a relieved kiss onto Prompto's warm mouth. Immediately, his hands smoothed excitedly down the blond's firm pectorals, and he instinctively moved his mouth to follow. Leaning down and shifting his hips back, he started suckling hungrily upon random patches of freckled skin, licking roughly across pale nipples and daring little bites into the flesh of his muscles.

" _Jeez_ ," Prompto muttered, watching the silky hair on the top of Noct's head bounce with every lunging kiss and suck, and he cradled the Prince's skull, urging him gently forward and thrilling at the fantasy of his eager head moving like that between his legs.

"Take your pants off. I wanna explore," Noctis murmured bluntly, pulling back and licking his pale lips, the faintest dampness on his smooth chin and an almost unknown dazzle in his indigo eyes.

"Y-yeah. You too," Prompto requested breathlessly, already fumbling at his own fly and wriggling his hips to try and ease himself out of his tight jeans. Noctis sat back on his knees, legs slightly spread and a vicious smirk on his face as he pulled his own trousers down and off with little grace and even less shame. Noticing Prompto's helpless stare, he eased off his underwear and took hold of himself. With a teasing and lazy grip, he stroked his own shaft, the glossy head winking at the blond as the Prince rocked his hips into his own pale fist indulgently.

" _Shit_ , shit," Prompto hissed, and he wasn't able to drag his own clothes off fast enough, kicking them off the flimsy bed and tentatively taking hold of himself, mirroring Noct.

"Touch yourself. Wanna see," Noct grinned, the flash of his bright, even teeth a sight that Prompto didn't see nearly as often as he would like.

"… _You're_ gonna touch me too, right?" Prompto asked, laughing nervously as he began to obey, squeezing his base in a gentle rhythm, back against the wall of the camper, Noctis gyrating on his knees just in front of him.

"Yeah, course. But I wanna see how you like it," Noctis grinned, laughing breathily as he pumped himself a little slower, eyes on Prompto's fist.

"You are a lot kinkier than you look," the blond murmured, looking down and feeling like his freckles were practically smoking with the deep blush stoked beneath them. Trying not to just ignite under Noct's intense stare, he proceeded to stroke himself harder, cupping himself with his left hand and consciously trying not to lick his lips or make any embarrassing sounds.

"Just go with it. I wanna see everything," the Prince told him, edging a little closer, before deciding to sit beside him against the headboard, his pale chin tucked onto Prompto's right shoulder, riding the gentle flexing muscle as his best friend gently primed himself to full hardness.

"Easy for you to say," Prompto whispered. "Can't we kiss a bit?"

Noctis obliged with a hard, fond kiss upon Prompto's thin lips, and then shooed his friend's hand away from himself. "Let me play around a bit."

"Uh…nothing too crazy, okay?" the gunner asked, sincerely hoping that Noctis wasn't going to try and employ any obscure practices that he might have seen in porno. The Prince seemed very eager, as well as eager to please, but his lack of physical experience couldn't be forgotten.

"Just this," Noctis shrugged, laying down, propped on his elbows, and kissing along Prompto's thigh, feeling him tense when his mouth pecked across the series of pink and grey scars that lined the flesh.

"…Noct, I-" Prompto started, after an anxious few seconds.

"Shh. It's okay. It's all you."

Noctis' 'exploring' took less time than Prompto anticipated, because within minutes the Prince was holding his shaft, thumbing at the wet head and sucking randomly at it.

"Noct…that feels…"

"Mmm-hm?" the brunette hummed extravagantly, suckling hard just under the head, his soft dark hair veiling lightly closed, blissful-looking eyes.

"… _Good_ …could you…"

"Wanna come?" Noctis asked playfully in his deep voice, pulling back a little and licking his lips, fisting Prompto with a quick and relentless rhythm.

"Ah… _Gods_ , yeah, just like…ah, _fuck_ …" Overwhelmed, Prompto tore his eyes away from Noctis' triumphant expression and rested his head back against the cool camper wall, frowning and sighing faintly as his best friend's almost too-tight grip sped up, and he could hear the Prince's victorious snicker over the slick, visceral sounds of his own pleasure.

Noctis' wrist was aching by the time Prompto started squirming and shivering, his breath gasping out in forced little huffs. He was almost taken by surprise when the blond's hips bucked sensuously, as if in slow motion, and a long and keening sigh accompanied sharp, shocking spurts of body-heated liquid.

"Ah, _yeah_ ," Noct muttered appreciatively, barely waiting for the creamy liquid to stop pooling on his best friend's stomach and his own hand, before ingesting it, sucking it into his mouth before it cooled. He sat up and clicked the joints of his fingers, scooting close to the trembling blond and rewarding him with a sour-tasting kiss, which was resisted only briefly.

Prompto swallowed a few times and sat up panting, touching his own tacky but come-free skin distractedly. "… _Definitely_ kinky," he wheezed, laughing.

Noctis was grinning widely, a rare and gratifying sight. "My turn now?"

Prompto burst out laughing, smearing a damp forearm across his sweating forehead, scraping his deflated quiff back from his burning skin.

"Your turn," he agreed, winking.


End file.
